The Past Will Not Change
by CherryLimeCake03
Summary: A world of royalty and ninja's mixed in with magic,anything could possibly happen.Sakura starts her quest to avenge the death of her mother and father and to retrieve her captive brother,she has the help of three handsome Uchiha's.Will her quest succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Will Not Change : Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The Beginning**

* * *

Sakura looked at the castle,a tear ran down her face,she stared at the remains of the castle before they were engulfed by flames,she saw the fire expand bigger,what was gone will not change,she quickly made hand signs,she knew no living person was in the castle,she looked at the people in the village that were sobbing for the death of the king,queen,and prince,she assumed they thought that she was also dead,she let out a big breath as water distinguished the flames,she saw the people look in her direction,she then saw their face lighten up,she then took a sheet of paper explaining her journey,she summoned her small messenger bird and sent it to the village,

_Dear Villagers,  
I'm aware of the death of the rest of the family,I will avenge their deaths and return back proudly with the head,the king was a kind man,the queen treated everyone equally,the prince helped all her could around the village,They're special people and important,they didn't deserve to journey will begin,Orochimaru is a man full of sins and evil,I will be the one to put father,mother,and brother's death in peace,my life will be always devoted to the village,even if I die trying,I'm the current heir to the throne,but temporairly I will chose my brothers best friend to take care of the village for now,Uzumaki Naruto,a man that has confidence and always cheered the elder and sick in the village and helped my brother with everything and the Naruto,I announce you as the temporary heir,you deserve it,until I return,or if I return.I love you is not the end,I never abandoned you all.  
Yours Truly,_

_Haruno Sakura _

Sakura waved to the village,she gave the village one last look before walking through the forest with the map in had her father's sword strapped to her left side of her waist,a dagger above the sword,she had a hidden senbon under her wrist and a shuriken and kunai holster strapped to her left leg,her small medical pouch wrapped around her back waist ,her pink hair flowed over her shoulder to her mid had wore a bracelet,each small container was filled with poison of different colours making them look like normal necklace had been a crystal small jar,it was her mothers gift on her birthday,the crystal jar was a teleportation gem,inside the jar contained small black feathers,this wasn't a normal feather,the feather was a miniature blade that was small,it could expand into a bigger blade. Any kind of jewelry were weapons that she had had wore a white loose low cut shirt and a armour that was tied at the back,she had long skinny black pants that was easy to move cleavage was shown to seduce men for dagger had a charm hanged on it,she had always brought it with her,it was good luck.

She had traveled through the forest,she had travelled through the night,taking small rests and finally reaching a village,before entering she sat on a thick tree branch,she looked at the map,she then spoke to herself,

"If left the Spring village and entered the forest and left through here,this village should be the fire country"

She took out the dagger and turned her body,she felt the person beside her,

"What a journey you went so far" said the man

She looked at the mans face,her looked like Naruto,though his hair was raven and was more curled,he had a leaf forehead protector like how Naruto had his Spring Village saw the onyx eyes and then placed her dagger back into the sheath,she then flipped around the tree branch as a kunai was embedded into the looked at the other man,he was shorted the the other man and most likely related,his hair was short.

"Who are you and why are you near the village resting on a high tree,to spy on Konoha?"  
said the shorted man,the voice was boring and had no life in it,she then looked at the man with total seriousness.

"My reason is not your business,now I shall be on my way"said Sakura

The taller man blocked her from moving,she then looked up at the man,she then knew this man was an Uchiha,she activated her kekkei Genkai,her eyes were shiner,she then saw the tomoes on his sharingan spin,she looked into his eyes,his red eyes looking at hers with confusion written in his eyes.

She then felt another chakra presence near her,she pulled out her dagger,she then jumped to another tree branch across,she looked at the three Uchihas,she then sighed.

"I have no harm to the village,I merely need a place to stay until I depart.I may carry weapons but I never shed the bloods of the innocents"

She held truth in her eyes,she then gave information about her,  
"I met all three of you in the celebration of Uchiha Itachi winning the battle of sparring in the Spring Country,my name is Haruno Sakura"

She saw them look at her with shock,she remembered what she wore the moment she saw them,that day of the sparring had wore a white kimono with cherry blossoms on then now looked totally different.

"What is your purpose around here,your father had not contacted us and told us of your trip here,princess Sakura"  
Her eyes turned dull,her eyes lost it's shine and radiance,she then quietly spoke,

"king,queen,prince,died"  
The three man's eyes widen,her right hand curled together making a fist,her knuckles turning then looked up,

"My revenge will not be given up"said Sakura  
"Princess Sakura,allow us to accompany you with your revenge,the king was a kind man,he had gave us many things when we were in trouble or under attacked as quickly as he father and yours were best least let us accompany you,Orochimaru has done horrible things to our us to help you"said Itachi  
"Prince Itachi,I appreciate your help but you have a village to take care of"  
"I plan on coming back alive" his smug look on his face

Sakura then gave a smirk,  
"I trust you then,if you do die,I will be the blame"

* * *

Sakura looked at the big room,she was given a place to stay in the Uchiha castle temporary,she had explained everything to the King and Queen,she then placed her sword and weapons and others before walking out,her hair was pinned up with a senbon,she had walked past Itachi,Shisui,and Sasuke on the way to the bath,Sakura had inclined her head in respect as they did the had seen them enter the male's bath, (It's like a hot spring)  
she followed the maids to the girl,she politely placed her things for the maids to wash,she walked into the room,the steam from the water was rising,she then unwrapped the towel from her body,she hung it on the hook,she then looked to her left,a short yet wide fence blocked between the girls and guys,she saw a silhouette of the three men,she then turned, she unpinned the senbon from her hair and placed it under the water near her,a robe from the maid was placed on the hook to the side for her to use,she then lathered her skin with the soap,she dunked herself in the water,she then gave a sigh,the water was warm and comforting.

Uchiha Shisui was blushing,she looked the the silhouette of the pinkette,her hair fell to the mid back her curves and then the sigh,he turned to Itachi who was also blushing slightly,and Sasuke,his face was flushed,they all were staring at her,they saw her lather her skin with the soap,they blushed,they then heard a small word,

"Pervert"

They quickly looked at each other and turned,they hear a small unladylike snort then chuckled,Shisui laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

It was odd how they were slowly talking to each other while they were in the bath.

Sakura dried her hair with the towel,she then tied her hair in a ponytail,she then walked up the stairs,she opened the door to the roof,she had her dagger strapped to her waist just to be then sat on the edge,she then looked at the clear blue sky,she heard the door open,she turned and saw Itachi,his hair was tied and rested on his shoulder,she greeted him politely,  
"Prince Itachi"  
"Princess Sakura"

She turned and looked at the moon,she heard Itachi sit beside her.

Itachi turned and looked at her,he had to admit she was beautiful,her pink hair tied up in a high pony tail,her top was navy,it was a puffy kind of shirt yet then saw a scar on her neck,he then got curious he spoke,

"Where did you get that scar on you neck?"  
"This?"said Sakura her hand reaching up to her scar,  
"When I was little I loved to play in the garden,but one day I was on the bridge at night a guard was slacking off and a rogue ninja attempt to kidnap me,but I was able to escape but he was able to cut a shallow cut on my neck."  
"How did you escape?"  
"Since I was a child,I was always a cautious child,I would always watch my brother and father train together,I guess some of the stuff I watched I learned it,I always had a dagger with me wherever I go for safety,I was able to land a hit on him making him stop moving because I hit his back knee making him unable to move.I cried for help then he held a sword to my neck,I guess he lost a lot of blood that he fell but cut my neck on the way"said Sakura

Itachi nodded his head,he looked at the night sky,he then heard her speak,

"Being a older child of the sibling,do you find it more difficult?"asked Sakura  
"Please explain"  
"Being the older child gives you more pressu- never mind forget that I ask"said Sakura  
"I understand what you mean,I agree with you"  
Itachi and Sakura turned and looked at each other,they both stared at each others eyes,Sakura smiled at him,she then took off her charm on her dagger,the charm was a bead that was on the string,she gave it to Itachi.

"This is my good luck charm,I give it to people who really deserves it,this charm was blessed by the priest in the will bring you good luck"

She placed it in his hand,she then held his hand and covered his hand making the charm secure in his then stood up,

"Well,I'm going to sleep first, Good night,Prince Itachi"  
"You as well,Princess Sakura"  
"Sakura is fine"  
"Good Night Sakura,Itachi is fine as well"  
"Good night Itachi"

Sakura walked to the door,she glanced back at Itachi,she then walked to her temporary room.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(\_/)  
(o.o)  
o(")(") **


	2. Chapter 2 : Starting The Adventure

**The Past Will Not Change : Chapter 2 : Starting The Adventure**

* * *

Sakura tied a new charm to her dagger,she took a senbon and used it to secure her hair,she then walked out with her weapons and pouch,she had ate her breakfast in bed,she then knocked on Itachi's door,she heard a faint voice,

"Come In"

She opened the door,she watched Itachi tie the charm she gave him around his wrist,it was just one bead but the string was long,she had added a few containers of poison from her necklace to her bracelet,she then took off her necklace and took a bead (poison container),she passed it to Itachi,

"This is actually a small container of poison,if you put it in the string it would help.I'm giving you the paralyzing by how it should be affective" she slid the string into the hole of the container of poison,she then tied it around his wrist.

Sakura then spoke,  
"We should be leaving soon" said Sakura  
Itachi nodded,she then heard the door open,Shisui came walking in.

"Branch Member Shisui"

Shisui didn't mind being a branch member,it would be too tiring to be the head family.

"Princess Sakura,Shisui is fine"  
"Then Shisui,Sakura is fine as well"

They then walked out waiting for Sasuke,after that,they departed to start the journey.

* * *

The three Uchiha's were surprised,they expected that she would be slower because she was a princess and was usually wearing ,it was surprising how she could catch up with them in a matter of three acknowledge her.

Sakura had to admit they weren't that bad,they didn't weigh her down,her first meeting with Itachi was pretty funny how he had confidence and then looked at the three nodding her head,she felt four people following them,they would all attack a single person.

Sakura jumped down from the tree branches that she traveled on through the forest,she landed on the ground,she then turned she then looked at the man,she knew who he was,

"Hozuki Suigetsu"  
"We still have a score to settle"

Suigetsu and Sakura had spared and she had won all of them,she then knew he wanted to spar once again,but in a life and death kind of was immortal,she knew that,he was a difficult opponent.

Sasuke looked at the blond clay user,this wasn't the first time he had fought against had spared his knew he was part of the akatsuki but now,akatsuki was gone because Itachi had killed the hidden leader,Uchiha Madara.

Itachi looked at Hoshigaki Kisame,remembered avoiding a fight between them and another ninja ended up fighting then activated his sharingan,he looked into Kisame's eyes as his pupils dilated before he fell to the ground.

Uchiha Shisui,was fighting a woman,something that he was weak against though this ninja wasn't the prettiest so he had no quickly activated his sharingan,she just looked into his eyes before falling also.

Deidara looked into Sasuke's eyes,Sasuke smirked before the figure fell to the met up with Itachi and Shisui who was heading towards Sakura's direction.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu,she then smirked,she grabbed the handle of her blade then positioned into the fighting then saw him run towards her,she then quickly made hand signs,her hands moved quickly as Suigetsu didn't notice the jutsu.  
"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu"  
"Oh SHIT!"yelled Suigetsu as he was pushed into the hair,he then saw Sakura appear quickly in front of him and he looked into her eyes,he body falling limp as it hit the ground creating a crater.

Sakura then walked with the three Uchiha's who looked at her with acknowledgement,they continued their journey.

* * *

Sakura sat by the fire warming herself up,she had set a small camp,she had caught four fishes,she roasted them making sure no sent had left the then heard a small stream and decided to refill her cantine,she then walked and looked at the water flowing over the rocks,she then filled her cantine,she washed her face with the water,she then felt a owl rest on her shoulder,she looked at the owl,her eyes widen as tears fell down her face,joy and sadness went through her mind.

This owl was her brothers summoning,his SOS read the note over and over,this was indeed his writing,the summoning was also his,proof was the blood that was used to then read it again,

_Dear Sakura,  
I know this is sudden but I'm not dead,I'm sure you've realise who this is,from the messenger and blood,Orochimaru had taken me as a vessel for his next body,he used a fraud to make it look like I save me,I know this is dangerous but I must tell you one of the secret Mother and Father had hidden from you.I couldn't tell you on the letter because if it got in the wrong hands we would be in trouble.I love you,if I don't make it,I love you very 't forget that.  
Love,  
Kirito_

She then felt Shisui's head rest on her shoulder trying to see the letter,she then moved to the left making his head fall,she then laughed as a red bump had form on his head,she then healed it,her hands glowing a light green.

Sakura then spoke,  
"I'll take first watch"  
"I'll take second then"said Itachi  
"I'll take fourth"spoke Shisui and Sasuke at the same time,they looked at each other and glared,  
It was difficult because it would be troublesome to sleep and then watch and then sleep.  
"I'm thinking of a number between zero to ten"  
"Zero"said Sasuke  
"two"said Shisui_  
_"One"said Sakura  
"Okay,instead I'll do this what month are you born in"  
"July" both Uchiha's spoke  
'Who's birthday is first?"  
"Sasuke"said Shisui  
"Sasuke you're taking third watch since you's is first"

* * *

Sakura woke up Itachi,she then watched him open his then walked off to sleep,she then fell into a light sleep,she then woke up later,she heard Sasuke's grumbling and whining  
bothering her sleep,she then stood up and walked towards the stream to catch a fish to eat,she then saw Shisui wink at her,she then realised that her butt was sticking out when she tried to catch a glared at him,she then caught a fish,she then made a fire and burned it to eat.

After everyone woke up they started eating,they then moved quickly.

* * *

They then reached a village,Sakura had an annoyed look on her face,she then saw the kazekage approach her,  
"Princess Sakura"said Gaara  
"I decline"said Sakura  
The three Uchiha's looked at her and Gaara in curiosity,she then turned and spoke,  
"Tell you later"  
"Prince Gaara,I think you've heard that my castle is gone and the King and Queen is gone,I need to save my brother and kill Orochimaru,I need a place to stay"said Sakura  
Gaara nodded his head and gave a look to walked to the inn.

"Shisui stop ogling Temari's chest,you don't want to get her pissed"said Sakura  
Temari glared at the Uchiha,she then walked into the inn entrance,

"Otori,I need four rooms for them to stay in" said Temari  
"My apologies but no rooms are available anywhere else because of the meeting with the feudal lords,I only have two rooms"  
Temari turned towards them,  
"Temari,it's fine really,we can just share rooms"said Sakura  
Shisui and Sasuke looked at her with shock,Itachi nodded his head understanding what she is trying to man gave her the keys,  
"Thanks Otori-san and Temari thanks for the place."

**Sakura's Point Of View  
**I walked down the hall way,the rooms were across from each other,I turned and then spoke,  
"Alright,lets choose rooms,who's wants the first room will squat and second will stand"  
I then spoke one...two...three,I stood still,Shisui and Sasuke squatted,so I was in the same room as Itachi.

'**Sakura be glad we got the sexiest Uchiha'  
**'Okay so I agree with you just once'

I heard inner give a creepy laugh,I opened the door,I walked into the washroom,I turned on the tap and washed my face,after two days of traveling I had no place to shower.I walked out,I had brought another outfit with me,one day and night.I then looked at Itachi who was standing in front of the bed... the one bed in the room.I turned to him,we looked at each other,his eyes were pretty,I easily got lost in them,I averted my gaze.I then heard him spoke,  
"I'll sleep on the floor"  
"No,I'll sleep on the floor,I don't really sleep at night"  
It was the truth,  
"It is proper for the man to usually give the princess the bed" I heard him speak,I turned towards him,I looked into his eyes directly and spoke,  
"Listen,just to be clear,I think that royalty or not we're still normal human"  
"Are you implying that we both sleep on the bed?"  
I swore my face turned red,I heard him give a chuckle.I then turned and yelled,  
"I'm going to take a shower"

I brought my bag into the washroom with me,I locked the door and then turned the knob for the water to come out.I then finished my shower,I walked out.I looked into the mirror,I pulled the blood red tank top over my head,then my black shorts,I then hooked the end of my bracelet onto my wrist and then my necklace,I strapped my dagger onto my left side and then took my bag and walked out the washroom.

I saw Sasuke and Shisui in the room,I placed my bag down beside the table where Itachi's bag was.I then sat on the bed beside Itachi.I looked at Shisui who was staring at my chest,I gave him a evil look then heard the doorbell ring,I saw Gaara at the door,once again I glared at him,his eyes wandering to my chest.

"Gaara"  
He looked up,his face red,I then opened the door to let him in,he then walked in and sat on the chair.I sat beside Itachi where my spot was then looked at Gaara.  
"Orochimaru,recently he had gain the power of immortality"said Gaara  
I looked at him with another look.  
"Listen,there's a sword of magic and dragon in the mist village,those two swords they can kill Orochimaru,immortal or no one has ever obtained it,I heard that the spirits choose the owner if they are worthy"

I caught the mirror that Gaara tossed at me,I looked at the mirror in curiosity,  
"That mirror will lead you to the swords,Orochimaru is a powerful the swords"  
He then faded as the sand flew out the open window.

Shisui,Sasuke and Itachi leaned over and looked at the mirror,I held it up,I then inserted my chakra into it,I saw the words on the mirror appear,Itachi and Shisui and Sasuke read the words,  
_  
__**Only the blood of the Kagami user is worthy of the swords.  
Pass**_

I saw them look at me with shock,  
"You're a Kagami user?"said Shisui with excitement and acknowledgement  
I nodded my head,I then looked back at the mirror,I saw my reflection in the mirror,  
I then placed the mirror under surveillance with my small dragon summoning animal.  
**  
Itachi's Point Of View  
**This girl never stopped surprising me,I then watch Shisui and Sasuke walk out the door,Sakura then walked and sat beside me on the bed,I looked at her,her eyes showing tiredness,I then placed the pillow against the wall,I rested my back on the pillow and looked forward,I closed my eyes,I felt weight on my lap,I opened my eyes,she looked exhausted,I decided to let her rest on my lap.I then realised,I had developed a feeling for her.

I then slowly fell a_sleep_

**Normal Point Of View  
**Sakura's eyes fluttered open,she looked at the window it was bright,she then saw a pair of feet a feet and a half away from her,she sat up and saw Itachi sleeping,she then wondered what had happened,she then took the blanket and covered Itachi's bod with it,she grabbed her clothes and other things and walked to the washroom,

Itachi opened his eyes,he heard the water on in the washroom,he then realised that Sakura was probably in the shower. He then waited for her to finish,he saw her walk out,her hair flowing past her shoulders,she then looked at him,he looked at her outfit,it was a white loose puffy shirt that showed her cleavage,her black armor and her black tight leggings and black then avert his gaze and walked into the shower,Sakura then sat on the chair,she looked at the mirror,she wanted to do it but she didn't want Itachi to see then bit her pointer finger,she then watch the small drop of blood land on the mirror as it activated her Kagami and then watched her blood harden as a red feather came out,she inserted her chakra into the red feather as it expanded into a sword,she looked at her necklace,she unhooked it and then she held the heart shaped crystal and then unplugged the crystal cork and placed the red feather into the heart crystal as she fitted the cork through the hole.

Sakura then hooked it around her neck,she then heard a knock on the door,she opened and saw Shisui and Sasuke ready,she then strapped on her weapon,she used the senbon to pin her hair,she then placed the hidden senbon on her bottom wrist covered with her white sleeve,she then looked at Itachi and the rest as they nodded their heads and departed,they headed to the mist village obtaining the two swords,Sakura then tripped over the branch,her balance falling,she then fell forward,her hand grabbed onto the branch lower and then she spun around and continued.

They reached the mist village,Sakura then walked through the gates,she looked at the guard that was staring at her chest,she then approached him,  
"Will you let us through?"she gave a flirty wink and smile  
The man's eyes wandered to her chest,she then watched his nose start to bleed,she then knocked him out as she used one of the beads on her bracelet to poison him,she then was led to the cave where the swords were,she turned towards the three Uchiha's she then spoke,

Well,we are walking into the cave,whatever happens we need to stick together"said Sakura  
They nodded heads and they walked in the cave,Sakura was met by a loud roar"  
The sound traveled through the cave,Sakura then looked at the mirror,she then walked towards the door,she heard Sasuke speak, halt.  
She turned and saw Japanese characters on the wall,she saw Sasuke wipe off the moss,she then activated her Kekkei Genkai,she then saw light chakra form around the middle,she then took the mirror and placed it in the hole,she turned it and watched as all the characters mix together,  
"Ancient Magic" said Sakura  
Itachi then moved the moss on the right,  
_Pass,stage two,what you're about to see will be stage three of the quest of the magic and dragon ,if you're unworthy of the swords you will die blood of the kagami user,are you worthy?  
Yes No_  
She bit her pointer finger,she then smeared it on the wall circling the word yes,she then saw a feather fall,she gripped onto it,she then looked at the colour of the feather,it was silver tinted with then opened the crystal cork on her necklace and placed it in the small crystal heart shape jar,she then placed the cork back in the then saw the words return to the normal look as the mirror turned and then opened the hidden door,Sakura took the mirror and then her eyes widen.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**


End file.
